We Care for you
by zeues0817
Summary: This is set right after the battle between Sensui and Yusuke. After returning from the Demon World, Yusuke is all out of sorts and keep on spacing out thinking about his heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** All x Urameshi Yusuke

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own YUYU Hakusho and this is definitely going to be a YAOI. So if you are not a YAOI fan, please do not read. You have been warned. Aside from this, which I highly doubt, for those who have not yet watched the anime or read manga, please do not proceed further.

**Rating:** NC 17, Fluff, BL

**A/N:** When I say "All", I mean ALL. Who knows?! I'm not even sure yet. Not everyone will have a YAOI moment with Yusuke but just fluff and BL Stuff since I am still thinking which character will have him in the end as I am writing this. This is either going to be one long oneshot or will be divided into chapters. I just got this sudden urge to write an UKE YUSUKE for some reason.

"Urameshi! Oi! Urameshi! Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" clicking his tongue in annoyance, Kuwabara continued his search around school looking for his raven haired friend. As he opened roof top door, a sudden gust of wind blew his way and heard someone calling his name. He turned his head from left to right searching when he felt someone approaching him from above. It was a figure he has come to know for months.

A blue haired girl flying straight towards his direction sitting on her oar, "Kuwabara!" she calls her name and a sudden stop.

"Ooo. It's you Botan. What's up?" Kuwabara asks his friend.

"Have you seen Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Yeah. This morning and I have been looking for him since. Jeez. Why bother coming in to school if he plans to skip all of his classes in the first place." The tall teen said with furrowed brows. "Anyway, what do you need him for?" He asked.

"Ah. Koenma-sama wants to see him asap. There is a messenger from the demon world that wants to speak with him but as you know, he can't just come to the Spirit World as freely as he used to. Enma-sama's orders to eliminate him has not yet been rescinded." Botan answered.

"What?! Even after taking down Sensui and closing up the hole, they still want him dead. Is that because he has demon blood in him?" Kuwabara argues in frustration for his friend.

Botan could not help but nod in agreement with Kuwabara but still tries to explain the Spirit World's side of things. "You see Kuwabara, apparently it was not just some ordinary demon. You do know how we rank the demons, right?" she added.

Kuwabara answered based from his memory, "Yeah.. I remember that there's Class A-D and demons like Hiei and Kurama are classified as Class A demons."

"Correct! So if you think that Kurama and Hiei as class A demons strong, there is another class above them and that's a Class S demon." Botan said looking straight up to Kuwabara

"What?! Y-you can't mean…" Kuwabara stutters.

"Yes! Yusuke inherited a class S demon's blood. That is why the spirit world is such in disorder right now. They cannot believe how they were able to miss this information before. If they had found it sooner, then they would not have let Yusuke revived in the first place let alone make him a spirit detective. Anyways, once you see Yusuke, tell him to meet me at Genkai's place. That is the safest place to be at right now, okay?" Botan said as she hops back onto her oar and darted off the sky as Kuwabara simply gave her a nod.

Meanwhile, the person in question was simply roaming around the streets when someone called out his name. As he turned to see who it is, a familiar figure stood tall in front of him.

"Koenma." Yusuke utters.

Koenma raised his right hand in the air and said, "Yo. Mind keeping me company for a while?"

Yusuke silently followed Koenma as they walk inside a café and sat at the corner of the room. The waitress comes in and he orders a cup of black coffee which definitely suits his mood right now while Koenma orders a large fruit parfait.

"How're you holding up?" Koenma asks looking straight into his eyes which definitely got the boys attention.

The boy gave a faint smile and said, "Already straight to the point, are you? I guess I'm fine. What about you?" he added.

"Currently running away." Koenma answered as he reached out for the spoon on the table and scooped a mouthful of the parfait.

Hearing it, Yusuke got the general idea and said "Sorry."

"Huh? Don't get me wrong Yusuke. I just don't wanna go back yet that's all." Koenma says as he stared at the teen's sad face and sighed. "By the way, Yusuke, it seems that you do not have any plans of attending school for a while, why don't we go somewhere after this. There's this place I've been meaning to go to."

"Huh?" Puzzled as he looks at Koenma gulping down that parfait, he simply gave a sigh of agreement.

After which, Koenma energetically lead the way towards their destination. Who knew Koenma knows how to ride the train and use train tickets. For all he knows, Koenma can just fly to whichever place he wanted to be. He finds it all knew to him. After a couple of hours, Yusuke found himself in front of a hot spring inn. As they went in and settle in, Koenma immediately explored the room.

"Oi. Is this the place you wanted to go to?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah." Koenma answered immediately. "I've been visiting the human world for so long that I never got the chance to go to a human's hot spring." He added as he opened the sliding door and saw an open aired bath all to their own.

"I don't really think there is much of a difference between the hot springs here or in the Spirit World." Yusuke said as he sat down on the tatami mat.

"Well, who knows. This is the first time I've been here and you haven't even seen the spirit world's hot springs either. Anyways, why don't you take off your clothes and let's try it out now." Koenma excitedly said as he removes his clothes and tossed them aside and hurriedly jumped to the hot springs.

Yusuke could not help but snicker at the sight. Koenma has been trying his best to act like an adult to match his adult form but reverted back to being a kid on his adult form when he jumped into the springs.

"Oi! Stop laughing and get in." Koenma said when he noticed Yusuke laughing silently to himself.

Yusuke stood up and said, "Yes. Yes. Give me a sec. I'd be really an idiot if I pass up a chance like this when you're the one paying for all the expenses. Got'ta enjoy the free stuff."

As Koenma silently sits and relaxes in the spring, he saw Yusuke removing his clothes. Yusuke changed out of his uniform before going out with Koenma to the springs so he was wearing his red jacket and white shirt and the usual ragged jeans. He removed his jacket and tossed it atop the table followed by his white shirt. Reaching for the buttons and lowering down the zipper of his pants, tugging the pants down seems to be a bit erotic in Koenma's eyes. Yusuke reached for the towel folded beside the table and grabbed a bucket lying beside the spring. He scooped a bucketful and used it to rinse himself, raising the bucket atop his head and slightly tilting it pour the water out. Koenma continued to stare blankly at the sight of Yusuke, one knee down while the other up to his chest as the water continued to pour down, bringing his slick brushed up hair down.

"That felt good." Yusuke said as he slowly stood up and got inside the spring sitting right across Koenma.

'Snap out of it Koenma. Yusuke's a guy. You've seen him shirtless a dozen times, darn it.' Koenma beats himself thinking back of the times he saw Yusuke's honed torso covered in blood and sweat.

"So." A voice stopped him from his train of thoughts. He looked up at Yusuke puzzled. "Get straight to the point, Koenma. I've followed you all the way here. What is it that you need to tell me?" Yusuke stared straight into Koenma's eyes.

Feigning ignorance with a smile, "Wha—What are you talking a…?" but even before he could finish his sentence he felt Yusuke's heated gaze on him telling him to spit it out since he's running out of patience. Koenma could not help but feel terrified. Sure, Yusuke worked under him as a Spirit Detective for a while but that does not mean he is stronger than Yusuke. Far from it, Yusuke is definitely way stronger now that he was before his demon blood awakened. He knew that Yusuke still could not control his power or emotions yet either so if he snaps, he might just kill him. As he slowly tries to calm himself, he opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke who was waiting for answers and said, "Alright. I needed a place far away so I can talk to with you personally."

"And…"

"I sent Botan to find you this morning to deliver a message. Clearly, Botan missed her chance to tell you since you were not at school or at any other place we could think of. It was really by pure chance that I came across you earlier so I figured I should tell you instead." Koenma started. "You see, a messenger came from Demon World with a message for you Yusuke. He is asking to meet up with you. He came to the Spirit World to do the formalities so he can be allowed to travel between the Human World and Demon World."

"And where is he now?" Yusuke asked.

"He is still waiting in the Spirit World. My father cannot give him the permission to enter. Not only are his 2 companions an A-class demon but the messenger himself is on the peak of reaching the status of an S-class demon. So to compromise, the Spirit World messengers ordered to find you and bring you back to the Spirit World." Koenma added.

"Then what are we even doing here? If that's the case, why don't you bring me back and speak with the messenger." Yusuke raised his voice.

"Believe me Yusuke, if it was that simple, I wouldn't have to rush Botan to meet with you or meet you myself in secret." Koenma answered as he shakes his head from left to right.

Yusuke settles down and asks, "What do you mean?"

"The order to eliminate you is still in place." Koenma stated as he looked straight into Yusuke's eyes. "If you go there now, forget about the messenger but as soon as you stepped in the Spirit World, you will be killed."

Understanding the graveness of the situation, Yusuke slumps his head back and sank neck deep in the springs thinking about his current situation. Koenma watches Yusuke for a brief few minutes when Yusuke sat up straight again and said, "I see. I guess there is nothing we can do about that. I do have demon blood in me after all." With a sad confused face, Yusuke stood up and slowly turned around when his hand was grabbed by Koenma.

"You're wrong. That's not it!" Koenma shouted with an angry look on his eyes. "This is not your fault! Definitely not your fault! This is all because of me! If I did not make you into a Spirit Detective, none of this would have happened. You would've just led an easy life as a human. You wou-l-d…." Koenma was stopped short when he felt Yusuke's left hand brushed over his left that was grabbing Yusuke's right wrist.

"Hey. This ain't your fault either. I'm not blaming you at all." Yusuke said looking to Koenma as Koenma loosens his grip of Yusuke's hand. "Infact, I can't even be thankful enough. If you did not gave me the chance to live again, I would not be living now. If you did not gave me the job of being a Spirit Detective, I would not have met the good friends that I have now."

"Yu-suke." Koenma whispers as he stares back into Yusuke's eyes. Noticing this, he mutters to himself that Yusuke does have clear powerful eyes, a beautiful face, toned body, nicely shaped ass and a slim waist. As he continued to stare at him, he heard Yusuke saying something. He regained his focus and saw Yusuke with a tint of red on his cheeks as drops of water languidly slid from his neck to his collar bone, making the sight unbearably sensual.

"Ko-Koenma, this is getting embarrassing but can you let my hand go." Yusuke said as he looks away from him.

He thought he had already let go of Yusuke's hand before but apparently just tightened up his grip further. "I-I'm sorry." Rattled, he let go of his hand blushing as he looks at Yusuke caressing his right wrist.

'My God! What the hell is wrong with me?' Koenma thought to himself.

**TBC…**

**A/N: ** So this ends Chapter 1. As I was writing this, I was already under the impression that I would have a YAOI scene between Koenma and Yusuke. Yusuke might be a tad bit out of character with the blushing part, so please do forgive me. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm just thinking who it would be next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N:** Continuing from where we left of…

'What a weird day.' Yusuke thought to himself as he walks back to his apartment after separating from Koenma a few minutes ago.

After soaking into the hot springs and being enveloped with that weird atmosphere with Koenma, Yusuke decided to go home instead of staying the night so Koenma had to cancel the reservation for the night and left the hot springs inn with Yusuke. On his way home he saw Kuwabara running frantically for him.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kuwabara said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Huh?! Slow down man! Why are you looking for me?" Yusuke asks.

"Geez. This is no time to be laid back. Botan has an emergency message. She wants you to meet her at Genkai's place. She said it's the safest place." Kuwabara angrily but worriedly said.

Remembering his conversation with Koenma, Yusuke understood what it's all about. "Ahhhh.. You mean there's a messenger from the Demon World wanting to meet me. I've already heard about it from Koenma." Yusuke said as he brushed passed Kuwabara walking back home.

"Ah. So you were with Koenma. I see." Kuwabara calmly nodded when he again realize the direness of the situation. He grabbed his friend's shirt and yelled, "Wait! This is no time to be calm about it, Urameshi! The order to eliminate you is still in place! What are you going to do!?"

Irritated by his friends yelling and spewing, Yusuke slapped Kuwabara's hand off his shirt and said, "There's nothing we can do about it. I do have demon blood in me after all." Yusuke continues to walk as Kuwabara trails behind him. "Anyway, I told Koenma to buy me sometime for now. I did agree to meet with the messengers but not at the moment. I still need some time to sort things out." Yusuke added.

Kuwabara mutters in agreement. This is the first time he has seen Yusuke feel so down and confused he did not know what to say. All he could do is to watch him from behind as he walks on the empty streets headed home. By the time they reached Yusuke's apartment, Kuwabara said goodbye seeing him get inside. Yusuke bid him a sad good night which even left him even more confused. 'Good Night?! This is the first time I've heard it from his mouth.' He thought as he left the apartment and walking home himself.

Yusuke heads straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he saw a note from his mom advising that she is out for the night. Guessing that his mom is either working or drinking, probably the latter, then his mom will return tomorrow morning. Feeling tired and sluggish he lazily removes his jacket and threw it on the sofa on his way to his room. By the time he reached his bed, all the energy left from his body dissipated.

Lying on his back, he kept on thinking what he needs to do. He might not have much time as he thought he would. He mostly has 48 hours at most to think about everything. He also needs to let his mother know about his demon blood. Sure, his mother knows about his Spirit Detective job and all, since he was resurrected once. But what he finds difficult is to tell his mom that they actually have demons for an ancestor and he inherited the demon blood turning him to be a half demon instead. Sighing in thin air, he felt a familiar presence by his window. Sitting up straight, he slid his curtains to the side and opened up his window. Across his room was a tall phone pole and atop stood a figure he knows well.

"Yo! You need something from me, Hiei?" Yusuke said with a smile in his lips as he lets the cool wind sway his hair. He added, "Why don't you come in? It's going to be difficult if we talk from a distance like that."

Complying with Yusuke's suggestion, Hiei hopped into the former Spirit Detective's room. As he stood near him, across the bed, Hiei's eyes wondered around the room and said, "Quite a bit of a mess, ain't it?"

"Feh, leave it alone. No one's always here anyway. So what's up? Did Koenma sent you?" Yusuke said as he sit on his bed with his elbows on the window edge and his chin resting on his palm.

Hiei's ruby eyes looked up at Yusuke and answered, "Hn. I was curious to see how miserable you are now. "

Just like Hiei and his sarcasm. But he actually felt refreshed hearing it so he snickered back and said, "Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I'm feeling the least bit miserable like you have anticipated." But Hiei did not respond to Yusuke's remarks. In fact he just darted glares at the teen like always, or so Yusuke thought. When silence fell between them and he felt Hiei's intense glare at him which made him uncomfortable, he saw the black demon walking close to him. "Oi, Hi-…." Just before he can utter the next syllable he felt a strong yanked from his shirt.

Hiei grabbed him by his shirt and closed their distance. His breathe over his. His ruby eyes over Yusuke's brown ones and said, "You're pathetic."

By the time Yusuke was about to make an angry retort, he felt something touched his lips. Shocked and currently processing what his empty mind could he thought, 'Is Hiei kissing me?' When it fully sank in, he tried to push Hiei away but was only stopped short when Hiei bit his lower lip making him open his mouth intending to retaliate but was only introduced to a foreign feeling exploring his mouth. 'His tongue?' Yusuke thought. With his eyes closed, his left hand on Hiei's chest whilst the right hand on Hiei's wrist which is still clasping his shirt, Yusuke can only think of the question 'Why'?

By the time he felt Hiei loosened his grip from his shirt and his lips withdrawn from his, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hiei as he asked, "Why?"

With an evil smile, Hiei answered, "You looked like you need it."

Blushing all the way to his ears, he retorted, "HUH?! What're yo-u…." and again. Just before he can finish, he met once more with Hiei's lips. 'To hell with it.' he thought… he parted his lips to let Hiei gain access to the inside of his mouth.

Not missing the opportunity, Hiei quickly used his tongue to pleasure the teen's orifice. Kissing erotically, biting and sucking his lips letting the drool drip from the corners of the young teen's lips. Yusuke let their tongues interact with each other as his left arm slowly rest upon the demons shoulders whilst his right hand rest atop the bed and his back against the wall. It was one passionate kiss. A very long one. Who would've thought that he would kiss another person aside from Keiko and a guy to boot. But he is tired. He doesn't want to think anymore so he decided to go with the flow. And as soon as he had decided that, a moan escaped from his lips when he felt Hiei's knee in between his thighs nudge into his member.

Letting go of the former Spirit Detective's lips Hiei smirked, "Heh. Moaning already and getting hard from a kiss. Aren't you lewd?"

"Shut up! And whose fault do you think it is?!" Yusuke retorted as his blush covers his face mustering up all his strength to grab Hiei's scarf and pull him back again into a kiss. Shocked for a moment, Hiei did not think that the teen will initiate a kiss, let alone give into pleasure. When Yusuke withdrew his lips and saw the confusion on Hiei's eyes, he smirked and said, "I thought you wanted it."

Baffled by the teen's sarcasm, he grinned and thought. 'I guess humans are indeed weak to pleasure.'

Pulling Yusuke's right arm and pushing his left shoulder down the mattress, Hiei now on top of Yusuke, saw how vulnerable he is. 'Is he really the same guy who thwarted his plans and defeated him before? Is he the same guy who fought against Toguro and Sensui to the death? ' He thought.

Confused, Yusuke called his name. "Hiei?"

Regaining his senses, Hiei removed himself from atop Yusuke and sat on the mattress giving them some room. Still confused, Yusuke used his elbow to raise his torso and looked at Hiei when he spoke, "Let's stop. Going with the flow might make you regret it."

Surprised by what Hiei said, Yusuke could not help but chuckle and said, "Wow! Coming from you, I did not know you care a lot."

"Shut up!" Hiei responded.

"Then… stay with me for a bit longer." Yusuke said softly as he rested his head on Hiei's lap and closed his eyes to sleep.

Of all the people in his life, he did not expect that the first person he would show this side of him would be Hiei. For some reason, he just felt that it's right to have him by his side.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Alright. Let's end chapter 2 here. I actually wanted to have a YAOI scene as well but if I do then that would mean the story would end. I want the Yaoi bits right before I end the story so I have to hold off here. I'm now deliberating who will have him at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: **Right, so here is part 3. I am still thinking on who should I end the story with. Again, fair warning... this entire story from Chapter 1 until who knows what chapter will have a YAOI scene featured. If you do not like Yaoi or BL for that matter, please halt your advances. I apologize for my poor grammar. English is not my second language. I used to have a proof reader but sadly I cannot get in touch with her anymore. I will try my best to proof read it on my own as well. So please bear with me. At the moment, I am just blindly typing whatever comes to my mind.  
Without further delay, here we go...

"Urgh..." Urameshi Yusuke grunted as he slowly open his eyes. Greeted by the sunlight that passes through his open window he utters his friends name, "Hi-ei?" Noticing that his friend is not beside him, he reached out for the back of his head and yawned thinking, 'Man.. the least he could do is wake me up before leaving'. He crawled his way at the edge of his bed and stood up, making his way to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a blurry sight of his mother at the dining table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh. You're awake. Go wash your face. You want some coffee?" his mother said.

Nodding his head in agreement as he makes his way to the toilet. Splash, the sound made by the cold water hitting his face. Letting a few drops drip along the side of his face and to his neck, he raised his head and faced the mirror slowly remembering what had just transcribed last night, he blushes. Forming a fist and placing it on his lips as a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment, he bit his skin and thought, 'Damn! Did I ... did I just... kis-sed ... Hi-ei?' Shaking his head violently, he forces his mind to forget about it but the lingering feeling from his lips stays.

Sighing, he sat across his mother at the dining table grabbing the cup of coffee that was prepared for him. 'This is not the time to be thinking about it. There are more important things that needs to be taken care of.'

"What's the matter?" his mother asks whilst holding a cup of coffee on her right hand and puffing a stick of cigarette.

Looking up at his mother, seeing a reflection of his face on her chocolate brown eyes, he found a weird feeling creeping inside him. He sighs once more and said, "Mom, how much do you know about my job?"

Finding it as a weird question Urameshi Atsuko raised an eyebrow for a split second but found the look on her son's face worrying, she answered, "Your job as a Spirit Detective?" She saw her son nodded and continued, "All I know is that you fight hoodlums or bad spirits under Koenma and Botan as your messenger."

Not the least bit surprised, Yusuke commented, "Mnn.. not too far-fetch but yeah that is the gist of it."

"So, what is this all about?" his mother asked.

"It's not just hoodlums and spirits, Mom. Demons too." Yusuke added.

"U-huh." his mother reacted.

The sort of relationship he would describe with his mother is that of a colleague or perhaps someone special. He knows for a fact that she is his mother by blood and growing up with her he did not even think that he would grow affectionate about her. It all changed when he saw his mother crying so hard when he first died. So he made a promise to not make her worry by keeping some secrets from her. He knew for a fact that its a promise that he cannot keep and making a decision to go to the demon world is something that will definitely make her worry. So he continues, "You see... Mom... I actually died again on the last fight that I had."

Hearing this from her son, her eyes grew wide and the cigarette ash dropped on the table and reacted..."Huh? What're you..."

"Wait! Let me finish. So, his name is Sensui. He was the Spirit Detective before me that turned against the Spirit World and would like to destroy the Human World. He wanted to open up a hole between the Human World and Demon World so that demons can enter and kill humans. So as his successor to the position, I had to stop him but his strength was too much for me so I died. My heart stopped beating then. The others tried to fight Sensui on my behalf but he is just too strong as well. That was when I got revived again."

"So did someone kiss you to wake you up again the same way as last time? Who was it?" his mother curiously asked.

Blushing, he just remembered Hiei kissing him again but immediately shrugged it of by retorting to his mom and said, "Yo-You're wrong! Why would you even think that?! Sheesh! Anyway, it so happens that I also have demon blood running through my veins and that was what revived me." Changing the sound of his voice like laughing it off he added, "So it seems that one of our ancestors were a high ranking demon and that his blood has been passed on after... umm.. let's see.. Koenma said it... mnnn.. 44 generations? Right.. Koenma said that 44 generations ago, our ancestor is a demon and the demon blood remained dormant until it was awaken during my time. Let's see he also called it... mmnn.. what was it... d-demon b-lood ac-activism? Something like that. Sounds like it. So Koenma also said that it should have stayed dormant in my generation too if I did not became a Spirit Detective. Apparently, training and fighting slowly woke my instincts or something and dying a second time awaken my demon blood. So it turns out that even though both you and dad are humans that demon ancestor also turns out to be my father due to the demon blood. Arghhhhh.. its confusing. Anyway, after awakening the demon blood, I grew stronger and fought evenly with Sensui. When we were fighting at the Demon World, I heard a voice, a really annoying one and someone took over my body during the fight and that killed Sensui. I was sooooo angry when I regained my consciousness and wants to beat the shit out of the owner of that voice. So now there's a messenger from the demon world that wants to meet up with me at the Spirit World. I'm guessing its from that ancestor of ours. Do you follow me so far, Mom?" Yusuke halted at the sight of confusion on his mother.

His mother sighed and said, "You're a terrible story teller."

"What!? That has nothing to do with it." Yusuke retorted.

"Anyway, base from what you told me, demons do live longer than humans and if you really do have demon blood in your veins, why don't you see the messenger and hear what he has to say?" his mother suggested.

"Well, I am planning to but, you see, the Spirit World has decided to fire me and to make it worse, they decided to eliminate me since apparently this so called demon father that I have is a league of his own and is a very powerful demon. So they're afraid of me and wants to kill me."

"That's stupid!" Atsuko angrily voiced out.

Surprised by his mother's reaction. The least he expected to seem, Yusuke turned his attention back to his mother with confused look on his face.

"Anyway, if they do anything to you then just fight back like you always do. You said that the blood that runs thru your veins is that of a high ranking demon and that he's all powerful then you can pull out the same kind of power with in you. If you have that then just beat the shit out of them." She continued with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"Ppfft... Ahahahaha..." It has been a while since he laughed as hard as he did. He really did not expect his mother to say that in the least. He then thought to himself, 'I really am your kid. Having the same personality and all.' Yusuke added, "Ahahahaha. you're right. If they do get in the way, I could just beat the crap out of them. Ahahaha.."

With a gentle smile on her face as she watches her son laugh his heart out, she slowly stood up and approached him. She raised her hands and cuffed her son's cheeks facing him to her and said, "No matter what happens, you have to return back to me, got it."

Seeing the serious look on his mother's eyes, he gave a her a confident smile and said, "Got it!".

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Hmmnn.. its a bit short but I would like to end it here. Just having a mother and son moment is pretty nice every now and then. I am still thinking of what I should do or who should I pair Yusuke with the next chapter. I'm gonna be busy for the next few days so I'll try my best to finish the next chapter as fast as I can.


End file.
